


Birds And Bears

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play Dynamics, Ageplay, Anxiety, Daddy Play, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Kink Party, Mommy play, PIV Sex, Pants wetting, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly usually wasn't one for these types of parties, but... well, it couldn't hurt to try it, right?





	Birds And Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!

Holly leaned against the wall, and she drank her punch.

It seemed that she was bad at socializing, even at events that were geared towards people like her.

Well... "people like her" was a bit of a misnomer.

Kind of.

There were probably other people here who weren't straight, who were vegetarians, who liked Dungeons and Dragons.

There might have even been one or two YouTube people lurking around the sidelines.

But... well, she was still feeling awfully out of place.

She'd never been any good at parties.

She should have let Ross come along, even though he would have been bored out of his skull for the whole of this. 

And then her eyes settled on another pair of eyes, and she finally noticed that her brain had been yelling at her to pay attention for the last minute or so, and she made eye contact with Brian.

Brian, as in her coworker.

Brian, as in the guy who worked with her, and sometimes her husband.

And they were both at this party.

Oh _god_.

He was making his way towards her, and she had to work very hard not to bolt, but fuck it.

He was here. 

She was here.

What were they gonna do, rat each other out?

* * *

Brian leaned on the wall next to her, his expression slightly amused.

"So," he said casually, "I always expected to see Ross at an event like this, not you. Is he wandering around somewhere?"

"Nope," said Holly, her voice coming out as a bit of a squeak. "Nope, I'm, uh, I'm the only one here. I mean, I'm obviously not the only one here, there's tons of people, like, around us, but I'm the only one here that's... you know, part of the group. As it were. Um."

"My wife isn't here either," said Brian. 

"Are you guys, uh... open?"

"Yep," Brian said, "although neither of us have been able to do much of anything since Audrey was born. We're kinda only now getting to go out."

"Right, right," said Holly.

She took a drink of her punch.

It was in a sippy cup.

She was blushing very hard. 

"So," said Brian, "which side of the slash are you on?"

"Slash?"

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"... oh." Holly cleared her throat. "I'm, uh, I'm an AB. I mean, there's some DL mixed in there, obviously because... you know."

She was clearly, visibly diapered, the top of her plastic pants peeking out over the top of her shorts, her shirt riding up a bit too much to hide it. 

"I meant more if you were a Big, a Little, a switch...."

"Ah. No, I'm Little."

Brian nodded.

"What about you?"

She was eyeing him a bit nervously, doing the quick scan of his hips and butt that she'd been doing since she was a kid, looking for the telltale bulge of a diaper.

... the fetish was a weird one, and had made her feel like a bit of a freak, but Ross was always understanding, even if he didn't get it.

"I'm a Big," said Brian, and he looked slightly amused. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I dunno," Holly said. "Maybe you got tired of, you know, dadding all the time, and you decided that you wanted to have a chance to just let loose and be Little sometimes."

"Fair enough, fair enough," said Brian. "But no. I'm a Big. I like taking care of Littles."

Holly nodded.

"Are you and Ross open?"

"Yeah," said Holly, and she giggled, just a bit. "We kinda have to be, if we both want to fulfill our fetishes?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Ross is all about old guard leather stuff. Like... full on high protocol."

.. maybe she shouldn't have been telling Brian this.

Then again, Brian wouldn't do anything about it, and she was almost _giddy_ about the fact that someone who she knew in her real life was actually... well, here.

At an Adult Baby play party.

Um.

"What, _Ross_?"

"I know, right?" Holly laughed. "It just... makes him really happy, and I'm not gonna judge too hard. I just find it weird."

"Would you like me to get you more juice?"

Brian indicated the sippy cup she had, which was empty.

Holly blushed.

"Okay," she said, her voice going up half an octave, going down in volume.

She was blushing.

She'd had a few fantasies about Brian being a Daddy type, but, well... everyone fantasizes about their friends in some kind of capacity. 

She licked her lips.

"So," said Brian, as he unscrewed the top of her sippy cup, "do you have a Big?"

"No," said Holly. "It's one of the reasons I keep coming to these parties. Plus, you know, the chance to just walk around diapered, getting a chance to color, stuff like that."

Brian nodded.

"I always feel like a bit of a creep," he admitted. "You know the stereotype about single Daddy types."

He ladled more punch into her cup.

Holly nodded, and she took her cup of juice.

"Thank you," she said, and she took a drink of it. 

"You're welcome," said Brian. 

"I don't think you're a creep, if it helps," said Holly.

"Well, that's good," said Brian. "I wouldn't want you to think I'm a creep."

She blushed, looking down.

"But, um." Brian cleared his throat. "You look cute," he said, and now he was blushing as well. "I mean, if that's not out of line to say."

"No, it's okay," Holly said. "Thank you."

She glanced over at Brian - he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a t-shirt with a picture of Simba from the Lion King on it.

He looked like his usual self, honestly.

And her she was, in a diaper and a pair of shorts, looking... a bit like her usual self?

Maybe.

She licked her lips, and they tasted red and slightly chemical, like the punch she was drinking.

"Do you wanna do a scene?"

It popped out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. 

"A scene?"

He looked slightly stunned.

"Yeah," Holly said. "Like... or... something."

"What kinda scene?"

"I dunno," said Holly. "But I kinda came here to do some kind of scene, and since you're the only person I'm comfortable talking to as of yet, maybe, uh... maybe we could do something. Or something."

He smiled at her, and his eyes were lighting up.

"You're sweet," he told her. "Maybe we should negotiate a little bit first?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Holly. "I'm sorry. I kinda just jumped into it."

"It's okay," said Brian, and he patted her on the shoulder. "I know how exciting it can feel, to finally run into someone who you know."

She didn't want to tell him that she had a bit of a crush on him, because that would be weird.

"So you wanna negotiate?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Brian, and he indicated one of the couches that was scattered around the place. "Shall we?"

She nodded, making her way towards it.

* * *

They ended up sitting together and talking for more than an hour.

She told him her fantasies, and her face burned as she did it, but... fuck it.

It was Brian. 

He was a guy who could be trusted.

And then there was hearing _his_ fantasies, and they weren't exactly what she was expecting, although now that she thought about it, she didn't know what her expectations of what Brian's fantasies would be actually... were.

Maybe that they'd be meaner, considering how much he liked to bust certain people's chops. 

Certain people being Dan.

But no, he was... he was surprisingly sweet.

And she kept drinking her juice, as he filled it for her again and again, until she was squirming and biting her lip, squeezing her thighs together.

"You okay?"

Brian shot her a look, pausing in his discussion of how he'd discovered the whole ABDL thing in the first place.

"... I need to pee," Holly admitted.

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Well," Brian said, "you do seem to be prepared for that eventuality."

"I worry it would be weird. You know, me just peeing myself while sitting here talking to you."

Brian shrugged.

"I'm okay with it," he told her. "I can... I can help you get out of the diaper, after you've wet it. If you'd like."

She was going to get _changed_. 

Ross would help her put on a diaper, but he didn't change them.

She always changed herself.

Oh god.

Okay.

Um.

Holly was too embarrassed to say anything - she just nodded.

"You okay with that?"

Another nod.

"I wanna hear you say it," said Brian, and okay, there was a bit of the usual sadism. 

"I'm okay with you changing me after I'm wet," Holly said, her voice quiet.

"Changing your what?"

"... changing my diaper," Holly said, and she was blushing so hard that she was possibly going to pass out.

"Very good," said Brian. "You gonna go now?"

"I don't know if I can just... you know, go. Right here."

"Do you need help?"

"Help?"

"I can cover your ears for you, to help you block out the noise," said Brian.

"... can I suck your thumb?"

Okay, where had _that_ come from?

Holly was a little surprised with herself for that one, and even Brian looked a little nonplussed.

"Sure," he said after a minute. "Yeah, go for it."

He held his hand out to her, his palm resting on her chin, and she wrapped her lips around his thumb, and she sucked on it, sighing.

She traced her tongue along the edge of his fingernail, and she kept her eyes shut, breathing in and out, deep and calm and steady.

Okay.

She kept concentrating, and then... she was peeing.

She let go of his thumb, and she was breathing heavily, looking up at him with a slightly nervous expression.

Brian wiped his hand off on his shirt, and he patted the top of her head.

"Is that better?"

His voice was quiet.

She nodded.

"You ready for a new diaper?"

Another nod.

"Can you talk, honey?"

"Yeah," said Holly.

"Just checking," said Brian, and he stood up, offering her his hand.

She took it, and the two of them made their way towards the designated changing area.

She was waddling, just a bit - the diaper had swollen up between her legs, when she'd wet it.

The changing room was a bit like a dressing room - there were partitions set up with cloth, with a massage table and a box of wipes and a bottle of powder on a little table next to it.

Holly dropped her bag onto the floor, shifting from foot to foot to get more comfortable, as Brian drew the curtain behind him.

"Okay," said Brian. "Do you want me to undress you, or do you want to undress yourself?"

What _did_ she want?

"... you do it," she told him, and she put her hands on his shoulders as bent down in front of her to unbutton her shorts, then pull them down her legs.

He hooked his fingers under her plastic pants, which were printed with little baby circus animals, and then she was standing there, in a t-shirt and a wet diaper printed with little owls.

She'd never been wet in front of someone else before - even with Ross, she always went to the bathroom to pee, and then changed herself.

Oh _god_.

She realized, with some surprise, that she was shaking.

Um.

"You okay, honey?"

Brian's hand was on the back of her leg, and he gave her a squeeze.

She nodded, and she patted the top of his head, his hair wiry against the palm of her hand. 

He took her hand in his own, and he kissed her palm.

She blushed.

"Can you hop up for me?"

Holly did so, sitting on the massage table with her feet dangling.

"I've got the uh, the diapers, they're in my bag," Holly said, indicating the bag she had dropped on the floor.

"I got ya," Brian said, and he patted her on the hip. "Are you okay with me wiping you down, or do you want to do it yourself?"

"You can do it," she told him. "If you're okay with it, I mean."

"I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't okay with it," Brian said, and he looked a bit amused. 

"Right," Holly said, and she gave a nervous little giggle.

All of this was going so... well, fast, but at the same time... she wasn't surprised.

She didn't know why she would have been surprised, come to think of it.

Holly sighed, and she shivered, trying to pay attention to her first ever diaper change as an adult.

She'd been having fantasies about it for ages, even if it wasn't exactly about it being with Brian.

She was sucking her own thumb now - how about that?

And then he was untaping her, and the sound of it was very loud.

"Oh, you peed a lot," Brian said. "You must have drunk a lot of juice, huh?"

"I was thirsty," Holly said quietly. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," said Brian, and he carefully wiped her down, putting the used wipes onto the front of the diaper, then rolling it up.

He actually... picked her up by the ankles, and he wiped her down, carefully, precisely.

There was nothing sexual about it, thankfully, because that would have been too much for her right now.

But he was just wiping her right now, and then he was taking the wet diaper out from under her, putting it aside.

He took the dry diaper out from her bag, and he unfolded it.

"You know," Brian said, his tone casual, "I'd have thought that you would be one for cloth diapers."

"They're kind of a hassle," Holly said. "I'd like to, you know, try them some time, but not all the time."

"That makes sense," said Brian, and he put the diaper under her butt, then paused to wipe his own hands with hand sanitizer.

He grabbed the powder, and he sprinkled it across her crotch, using his (now clean) hand to rub it into her thighs. 

She was blushing so hard that she could feel the warmth on her ears.

Oh _god_. 

But Brian was being perfectly businesslike about it - he lined it up, and then he was carefully taping her in.

It was tighter than she ever did it, and it was right across the top of her belly, higher than she usually did it.

It was tight enough that she couldn't close her legs.

Oh, wow.

Um.

Holly sat herself up, and she tried to close her knees.

No luck.

"C'mere," said Brian, and he took one of her hands to help her sit up, then wrapped his arms around her middle, grabbing the back of the diaper and pulling it up in the back. "There we go."

"Wow," Holly said, her voice thick.

She looked down - there were her little owls, blue and green, and the diaper was thick and fluffy between her legs.

Um.

"You did a good job, staying still like that," said Brian, and he kissed her on the forehead, looking a little nervous. "Do you want to put on the plastic pants again?"

Holly clutched at her shirt with both hands, and she shook her head.

"... honestly, I kinda wore them because I was worried I'd leak," she said into his shirt. "I was nervous about how well I'd done it."

"Makes sense," said Brian. "Well, you're good. Okay?"

"Okay," Holly said. 

"Do you want your shorts back, or do you just wanna go around like this?"

"... like this," said Holly, seized with some kind of brazen courage.

Or maybe she was going into headspace.

"Can you be a good girl and wipe the table off, while I go throw this out and wash my hands?"

Brian dumped the wet diaper into a trash bag, tying it up carefully.

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead again, and then he was out.

Holly took a deep breath, and she felt down her sides, grabbing a sanitizing wipe and running it over the black leather.

She put her plastic pants and her shorts back into the bag, while she was at it.

And then she froze, because... that was a familiar voice out there.

"Aw, Bear, you leaked again!"

... no way.

Holly wasn't even thinking when she threw open the curtain separating her from the changing room.

She just... did it, and found herself face to face with Suzy and Barry.

They looked equally stunned.

And then Brian walked over, his expression amused.

"Well," he said, "if I didn't know better, I'd say that we were living in a sitcom."

That broke the tension, and Holly started to laugh, laugh so hard that her stomach hurt, and Barry was grinning as well, around the purple pacifier in his mouth.

Suzy looked sheepish, but amused.

"We'll meet you guys in a few minutes," Suzy said. "I need to, uh, that is...."

"I'm wet," Barry said, as if that was just a thing you said to your friends and coworkers.

"Right," said Holly. 

"We'll be in the play room," said Brian, and he turned and walked out.

* * *

"So what are the chances?"

Holly sat on the floor on a play mat, next to Barry.

He was wearing a bear kigurumi, his elbows on his thighs, his chin in his hands.

He was visibly diapered, and he didn't seem self conscious about it at all.

Maybe he'd been doing it longer.

Suzy was sitting next to Barry, her hand on his back, petting the softness of his kigurumi.

She wasn't diapered, as far as Holly could tell.

Brian was sitting next to her.

Suzy grinned.

"I've heard people make jokes about the types of people who work in the fields we do," she pointed out.

"Hmm?"

Holly raised an eyebrow.

"We're all in touch with our... inner child," said Suzy, as if that explained things.

"I guess," Holly said, looking down at her bare feet.

"Me and Mo - Suzy. Me and Suzy, we've been, uh, we've been in a dynamic for a few years," said Barry.

"This is only my second party," Holly admitted. "I wasn't expecting to see Brian here."

"I don't get out much," Brian said. "But... well, I've been in the community for a few years."

"What are the chances, huh?"

Barry was grinning.

"They are pretty... low," said Holly, and then she grinned in spite of herself. "I guess that we really are drawn to this kinda thing."

"Where's Arin? I'd have thought that he'd be all over this type of thing."

"Arin hasn't expressed any interest," said Brian. 

"No?"

"Unfortunately," said Suzy, and she looked wistful. But then she brightened up. "But I've got my big Bear here, so it's not too bad."

Barry leaned into her, nuzzling into her neck, and Holly realized, with some shock, that he must have been in some kind of headspace.

...huh.

"How about you, Hols?"

"Ross isn't interested," Holly said, "but he likes me going out, doing stuff."

"Well, that's good," said Suzy. "How about you two babies go play, while the grown ups talk a bit?"

Holly glanced at Suzy, glanced at Brian, then gave a mental shrug.

Why not?

"Wanna do legos?"

Now Barry sounded excited.

Holly nodded, shyly, and stood up.

She had to waddle, when she was wearing a diaper this thick.

Barry held his hand out.

She took it.

* * *

Barry, it turned out, was a fun playmate.

He goofed, he didn't hog the legos, and he made her laugh and laugh.

He was also thoughtful.

"So how long have you been... you know, into this stuff?"

His pacifier thumped on his chest, and she eyed it enviously.

She wanted to get one.

"For a while," she said, as she aimlessly stacked the legos up and up. "When I was a kid, I used to have fantasies about them, I made fake diapers with -"

"Napkins and trashbags?"

Barry was grinning a bit in recognition.

"Yeah. I guess kind of the universal ABDL experience, huh?"

"Yeah," said Barry. "I was pretty similar. Me and Suzy have been together for... a while." He blushed, but soldiered on. "We've been dating for a while, and she's got her own kinks that she was embarrassed to admit, and I figured if she was going to tell me the stuff that makes her tick, it was only fair for me to do the same, right?"

"Right," said Holly. 

"So you and Brian are...?"

Barry was obviously trying to be delicate.

"We're not, really," said Holly. "I mean... I literally ran into him a few hours ago, and that was the first time I knew he was in any way associated with... all of this."

"Right," said Barry.

He glanced over his shoulder at Suzy and Brian, who were sitting on the chairs, still talking avidly, and he grinned. 

"I think the two of them are having fun, though," he said. "I know she's got a crush on him."

"Huh," said Holly.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

How she felt about any of this.

It was all just... happening, really quickly, and she didn't know what to do about it.

Barry put a nervous hand on her shoulder, and he smiled at her.

"It's all kinda weird," he told her, "but I think you're gonna be okay. Nobody is gonna out you, and if... if you don't wanna talk about this stuff ever again or whatever, that's okay. You're allowed to."

"Thanks," Holly said, genuinely touched. "I... thank you."

"Would you be okay if I regressed a little bit?" Barry looked embarrassed. "I'd understand if that kinda thing makes you... you know, uncomfortable, but it's a thing I like to do at these parties. But if you don't want me to do it around you, that's okay."

"I'm okay with it," Holly assured him. "It's okay."

He smiled at her, one of his bright, winning smiles, and what could she do but smile back?

* * * 

Things went quiet.

Not just between the two of them, as they kept building up the lego tower, but... in her head.

Was this was regression was like?

She'd done it a few times on her own, but it hadn't felt this easy.

"Honey?" 

Holly looked up, and there was Suzy, bending down in front of her. 

"Me?"

"Yes, you, sweetie." 

Suzy was using the same voice that she used on the cats.

Oh god.

Holly didn't know if it was a turn on or just enough to make her head spin.

She just nodded.

"Are you thirsty?"

Barry reached over, grabbing at Suzy's leg and holding on to it.

She chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"How about you, Bear?"

"Mommy, can I have juice?"

Wow.

Mommy, just like that.

Um.

"Um... miss? Can I have some too, please?"

"Good girl, saying please," said Suzy and she kissed the top of Holly's head.

Holly blushed, but she took her sippy cup, and she drank the juice, which was sweet and familiarly cloying against her tongue.

"Now," said Suzy, "what are you babies building?"

"Tower," Holly said quietly. "Big tower."

"It _is_ a big tower," Suzy agreed, and she sat on the floor next to them.

Brian was on the outskirts, standing with his hands in his pockets.

Holly looked up at him, and she patted the floor next to her.

"Come sit!"

"If you insist," Brian said, and he sat down heavily. 

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

... he had remarkably blue eyes. 

* * *

They built up the tower.

They built it up again, after Brian made some "structural suggestions," and then it was time for everyone to go home.

Holly was... actually sad, when she put on her regular adult clothes.

That was a new sensation. 

Usually she was grateful to be getting away from all of the people, but now she wanted to spend more time with them.

Huh. 

The four of them met up, all clad in their grown up clothing, and they stood around the parking lot, looking anxious.

“So, uh, see you guys around?”

“Definitely,” said Barry, and he looked downright cheerful. “Ready to go, Mommy?”

“In a second, Bear,” said Suzy, and she hugged Holly tightly.

“Let’s get coffee,” she said, right in Holly’s ear.

Holly nodded, and she watched Barry and Suzy walk off.

Then she turned towards Brian.

“Would you like me to walk you to your car?”

“Sure,” said Holly.

“I’d… like to get together,” said Brian. “Maybe lunch?” 

“Sounds good,” said Brian, and he stood on tiptoe, to kiss Brian on the cheek. 

He patted her on the shoulder.

“Get home safe,” he told her.

“Will do!”

* * *

“Hi,” said Barry, sitting across from Holly at the restaurant. 

“Hi,” said Holly, and she smiled at him nervously. 

He sat down across from her, and he gave her a sheepish smile.

“So this is gonna be kinda weird,” said Barry.

“What is?”

“Everything,” said Barry, and he shrugged. “I mean, we’re buddies, and at the same time we’re actually… you know, now we know each other’s big secret.”

“I’ve got bigger secrets,” Holly said, with some confidence.

“What kinda big secret are we talking about?” 

Barry raised an eyebrow, looking impressed in spite of himself.

“Oh, you know, the standard sort of espionage, intrigue. Possibly assassinations.”

“Were they important assassinations?”

“Is there such a thing as an _unimportant_ assassination?”

“I dunno, maybe there are people in the world who people want dead, but at the same time, they aren’t important enough to be on the news.”

Barry burst out laughing, and he was leaning back against the booth, covering his mouth with both hands.

Holly was laughing as well, and she covered her mouth with both hands, to keep from cackling like a hyena.

The air lost whatever tension had been building, and they grinned at each other, two people in on a weird secret.

* * *

“So how long have you and Suzy been… you know, in a dynamic?”

“We’re not in a dynamic all the time,” said Barry. “Although, uh… she likes it when I’m her Little. She likes when I call her Mommy, stuff like that.”

“Does it feel weird?”

… Holly could have put it a bit better than that.

Oops.

“Sometimes,” said Barry, “but that’s part of the fun.”

“... huh,” said Holly, and her expression went thoughtful. 

“You’re really cute, dipped,” said Barry. “If that’s not a creepy thing to say.”

“Meh,” Holly said, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back into her own booth.

Barry’s eyes were on her boobs - they were almost a weight against her. 

Hmm…..

“Are you guys… like, romantically involved? Sexually?”

“Yep,” said Barry. “What about you and Brian?”

“No, no, we’re not… we’re not like that.” 

“Oh,” said Barry, but he nodded.

_We might be like that later, though,_ thought Holly.

“Do you have any other partners?”

Barry looked shy.

"Not really, no," said Holly. 

"Well, um," said Barry, and he cleared his throat. "Well, if you'd like to have a playdate some time, that might be fun."

"Yeah?"

She stared down at her hands on the table, her fingers laced together.

"I've got a whole play mat," he told her, "and I'm figuring out how to build a baby gym."

"A baby gym?"

"Those... you know those arches, the ones that you lie under and things dangle down?"

"Oh, those things."

"Yeah."

Barry was blushing harder, and he cleared his throat, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, clearly embarrassed.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry," Barry said. "I'm... I tend to get really excited about this type of stuff. Especially because, you know, I haven't really met any other folks who were Little that I felt like I could get close to. If that makes sense?"

"Yeah, it makes sense," said Holly. 

"So, uh, if you wanna have some Little time together some time, that could be fun."

He was blushing, and it was adorable.

"Thanks," said Holly. "That... that sounds fun."

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you ever feel weird about being hairy?"

Holly hadn't meant to say that, but now Barry was looking at her, slightly confused.

"Like, okay," said Holly. "Sometimes, when I'm... you know, when I'm being Little, I forget that I've got boobs. They don't really... like, they don't make me feel weird or bother me, but it still catches me by surprise."

"Oh." said Barry, and he shrugged. "Nah."

"No?"

"I don't really have... age dysphoria, or size dysphoria, or whatever people are calling it," he said. "I know I'm not an actual kid, I'm an adult pretending to be one. And I'm an adult with a beard and... you know, the rest of it."

Holly nodded.

"That's good," she said. 

"Oh yeah," said Barry, and he made a face. "I got into a whole argument with this one dude, who kept insisting that him having to get a job was a sign that people were only respectful of "certain types" of dysphoria."

Holly wrinkled her nose.

"I haven't had to deal with that," Holly admitted, "but that party was also only the second event I've ever been to."

Barry nodded.

"I've got some friends who are, you know, trans, and they tend to get really mad at that kind of thing, and these days it gets me kind of mad, because... well, it's disrespectful."

Holly nodded. 

"But... yeah." Barry rubbed his hands together, and he smiled at her crookedly. "So you wanna come over for some cartoons, play with blocks?"

"That sounds like fun," said Holly. "I'd love to."

"... would you wanna do it with Suzy there too?" Barry was blushing again. "She's been feeling kinda nervous about it, but she's being Suzy, so she won't actually say anything about it."

"She's nervous?"

That was a surprise.

Suzy always came across as so... self assured. 

The fact that she was nervous made Holly feel better, although she couldn't really put her finger on why. 

"Oh yeah," said Barry. "She was very much in her Big headspace at the time, and she was worried she stepped over a line.”

"I'll invite her over for food or something some time," said Holly.

"You'll invite her over for a food? One whole food?"

Barry was beginning to chuckle again.

"Yes. One whole food. Even one and a half, since I like her so much," said Holly, keeping her face straight.

And then she burst out laughing, laughing hard enough that her stomach hurt, tears beginning to drip down her face.

"Shit," Barry said, and he was panting. "Oh _god_."

"I know, right?" She was still giggling when the waiter came over to them. 

"Hello," he said. "Will you be needing the children's menu?"

Holly and Barry began to laugh again, much to the bewilderment of the waiter. 

* * * 

Suzy and Holly went to coffee.

It was at Holly's favorite coffee shop, which felt a little bit strange, but... well, it wasn't like anyone was going to be listening to them, were they?

Now that Holly knew what she was looking for, she could see just how nervous Suzy was. 

Suzy kept squirming, fiddling with the napkin, taking a sip of her drink, then putting it down again, then picking it up again.

"Are you alright?"

Holly gave Suzy what she hoped was a compassionate look.

"I'm okay," said Suzy, and she laughed, clearly self conscious. "You, um. You saw a part of me that many people don't see."

"You saw a part of me that most people don't see as well," Holly said. "Honestly, that was the first time I'd ever been really... you know, Little, in front of people."

Holly nodded. 

"So you and Brian are a thing?"

"I... don't know yet," said Holly, which was true.

The both of them had been sending each other texts, but they were also both busy people.

They were going to see each other.

... eventually.

"Well, you guys are cute together," said Suzy, and she grinned. "He seems to make a good Big."

"Probably all of that practice at being a dad," said Holly. 

There was an awkward silence, as they both tried to figure out what to say next.

"So, uh... I had lunch with Barry the other day," said Holly. "We talked about stuff."

"Stuff, huh?"

"Yeah," said Holly, looking down at her hands. "Don't worry. He didn't give up any of your secrets, don't worry."

She snorted.

"I haven't told him all of my interesting secrets," Suzy said.

Holly giggled.

"But, uh, yeah," said Suzy. "Sometimes... sometimes I like being a Mommy." 

She was blushing as she said it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "You might've missed it, but I'm a _bit_ of a control freak."

Holly let out an embarrassing honk of laughter, but Suzy grinned at her, clearly pleased.

"Just a little bit," Holly admitted.

"So me being, you know, Big, it kinda scratches that itch in my brain, whatever it is. So I can enjoy myself, without worrying that I'm getting on everyone's nerves."

"Right." 

"And also, you know, Littles are adorable." Suzy looked slightly dreamy. "You're an adorable Little, you know that? With your cute little owl diapers."

Holly blushed, resisted the urge to cover her face.

Oh god.

"You really think so?"

"Oh, totally," said Suzy. "You're the cutest Little girl."

"... would you ever want to do a scene together?"

It just dropped out of Holly's mouth. 

She hadn't expected that.

"Would you like that?"

Suzy smiled at Holly, and her expression was... interested.

Hmm.

"I'd be willing to try it," said Holly. 

Suzy smiled at her with a lot of teeth.

Holly smiled back.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Suzy, and she was really obviously doing an impression of Humphrey Bogart.

Holly burst out laughing, nearly upending her coffee, and then she leaned back, cackling like a hyena.

* * *

And then she was having dinner with Brian.

It was a proper dinner too - Holly dressed up nicely, wore perfume, the whole shebang.

It was a real date.

Which felt a bit weird to be doing, this far down the rabbit hole, but still.

He asked her out on a date, she said yes, 

And now she was sitting across from him, in a fancy shmancy restaurant.

"I feel like it'd be more appropriate to go to a McDonald's or something else with a playground next to it."

"I'd take a Little to a fancy restaurant," said Brian, "provided they could behave themselves."

"So you'd take Audrey here?"

"Well, no," said Brian, "but that's more to do with personality, rather than apparent age. And you are an adult now."

"Well, yes," said Holy. "I can even figure out which fork to use."

"Can you? Because I can't."

"We've only got two," Holly said, and she was grinning.

"Fair enough," said Brian. "That's still one more than I'm used to."

"Just start from the outside and work your way in," said Holly.

"You took etiquette lessons, hm?" 

He was grinning at her.

"... honestly, I learned it from a movie," said Holly, and she laughed. 

Some of the tension between the two of them broke.

"I went to lunch with Suzy the other day," said Brian. "We talked about some stuff."

"Big to Big?"

"Something like that, yeah," said Brian. 

They'd talked about a lot of things at the party - that had been lovely, comfortable.

And now things were a bit... something or other.

She was blushing, as they ordered their dinner.

He kept giving her thoughtful looks. 

* * * 

It was like any other date, until Holly almost spilled her wine.

"Oops," she said, and she laughed nervously.

"It's my own fault," Brian said, his voice low. "You're obviously too Little to be trusted with anything but a bottle."

She flushed so hard that her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

Then she heard Brian make a nervous noise.

"... shit. I should have asked first. I'm sorry."

"No, uh, no, it's fine," said Holly, and she cleared her throat. "It's fine. I promise."

He raised an eyebrow.

"... I like you teasing me like that," said Holly. "It's... it's nice."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Holly said, her voice low, and she was blushing dark red. 

"Well," Brian said, "have you been a good enough girl for dessert?"

* * *

She sucked his cock in the car.

It wasn't like they'd done anything seedy - they were literally in her garage, so nobody would see anything, but they had kissed each other in the front seat, and then she had bent down, her face in his lap, and she sucked him, until he shoved her away gently. 

"I'm too old to fuck you in the car," he told her. "It'll be hell on my back."

"We're gonna have to walk by Ross leering at us," said Holly. 

Brian tugged on the neckline of her dress, baring the top of her breasts in her bra, and he leered.

"I'm gonna accept that as an acceptable price," he told her, and then he was squeezing her breast, his thumb against her nipple. 

"You think so?"

"Oh yes," he said, and then he was kissing her again, kneading at her breast. 

She pulled back, panting like she had been running a race, and she licked her lips.

"Right," she said thickly. "Okay."

* * *

They did indeed get razzed by Ross.

Because he was Ross. 

He gave them a lecherous look, he made an innocent comment about them having a good dinner, about Brian eating out, and he got a pair of middle fingers in response.

But soon enough they were in the guest bedroom, on the bed. 

She was on her back, her dress hiked up around her waist, and Brian was between her legs, pressing down on her clit with his erection through his pants and her panties. 

"I'm wet," Holly said right in his ear. 

"Do you need a new diaper, sweetie?"

His hands were holding her thighs open, and he was just... full on humping her, like they were horny teenagers dry humping, with parents down the hall. 

"Not that kinda wet," Holly said, and there was a bit of a giggle in her voice. 

"Are you sure?" Brian's hands slid between her legs, stroking the seam of her labia, and she humped forward, into his hand, as he ground against her clit with the tip of his index finger.

"Oh, fuck," Holly whined, and her head was thrown back.

She stared into Brian's eyes, and he stared back, his expression amused. 

"Now," said Brian, "have you been a good little girl?"

Holly nodded, too horny to speak, halfway to regressed, halfway someplace else.

She spread her legs wider, as he pushed her panties to the side, and then there was a pause.

"Condoms?"

"I've got an IUD," Holly said. "And, uh... you know my status. No STIs."

"Call it for my piece of mind," said Brian. 

"Right," Holly said, and she was leaning over, groping around for the drawer, and then he was pulling it open, grabbing one of the little foil packets and passing it over to him. 

He tore it open, shoved his pants down, and rolled it onto his cock with the ease of long practice.

Holly licked her lips, squirming, spreading her legs a little wider, as he shifted to get closer, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit. 

"You ready, baby girl?"

"Please, Daddy," she said.

There was another pause.

"Please don't call me Daddy," he said, and he sounded almost apologetic. "I know it's the... dynamic we're going for, but that's also what my daughter calls me, and...."

"Yeah, I understand," said Holly. "Do you have a preference for something else?"

"Papa?"

"... sure," said Holly. "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," Holly said, and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head when Brian slid into her, in one long, slow thrust.

He'd shoved her panties to the side, and now he was fully seated inside of her, forehead to forehead.

"Oh," Holly said thickly.

Brian's cock was thicker than Ross's, but shorter. 

It was a good stretch, and she grunted around him, squeezing, as he began to rub her clit with his thumb.

He kissed her, soft and slow and sweet, and he drew his hips back, beginning to fuck her just the way she loved, long and deep.

Then his mouth was on her ear, and he was... oh, fuck, he was talking to her. 

It was... it was intense.

"Next time we do this, you're gonna be on top of a nice, thick diaper, sweetie, we're gonna wrap you up nice and snug, you're not gonna be able to close your legs."

She moaned into his ear, and she spasmed around him, her cunt trying to pull him in deeper, as she shuddered, her mind going down the rabbit hole of imagery that was dancing in the back of her head. 

She came around him explosively fast, wet, leaving her panting, her forehead against his.

"Oh," said Brian, and he sounded mildly stunned. "Oh, god...."

"Sorry," Holly mumbled. "That was, um... that wasn't how I usually work."

"So I take it you're more on the DL side of things?"

Brian's tone was dry, calm, as he kept rubbing her oversensitive clit and thrusting into her, as her muscles kept squeezing him tight. 

"It's about an even split," Holly said, her voice thick. "I think." 

"Well," said Brian, "does my sweet baby girl think she has another in her?"

Another twitch, a full body twitch, and she moaned, holding on to his shirt. 

"I'll take that as a yes," said Brian, and he gave another thrust of his hips, practically savage.

* * *

She came three more times before he did, and by the time he did, she was almost completely limp, shaking.

Her breasts were free, and he was holding on to them, his fingers digging into the softness of her. 

His face went soft, ugly and familiar, and then he was collapsing on top of her, his face in her neck.

"You're... really good at that," Holly mumbled into his ear.

"I'm good at a lot of things," Brian said, and he yawned widely enough that his jaw clicked, right in her ear.

"I'll never doubt you," Holly said, and she kissed him again, because she could.

He pulled out, tossed the condom, and then he was flopping on the bed next to her, pulling her closer. 

"Do you want... do you want to be in a dynamic?"

His voice was quiet.

"I don't... I don't entirely know what you mean by that," said Holly. "I like calling you "Papa" when you fuck me, or the idea of you... you know, diapering me some more, stuff like that. But I don't think I want you telling me what to wear, stuff like that."

"I don't have the time or the mental energy for that either," said Brian. "But... if we set up playdate type things... that could be fun."

"You know, Barry said the exact same thing," said Holly.

"We should have a four way play date," Brian said. "Give you another baby to play with."

Holly blushed, pressing her face into his chest.

"That could be fun," she said quietly.

"I like this idea," Brian said. "Let's do it."

"What, really?"

"Sure," said Brian. 

"... okay," said Holly, because... fuck it. 

* * *

They left the guest bedroom.

She changed into her pajamas, cuddling Ross on the couch, and Brian sat on her other side, still in his date clothes. 

He stayed through an episode of Game of Thrones, then headed home.

"Night, birdy," he said, and he kissed her.

"Good night, Ross," he added, and then he was out the door.

Holly shot Ross a look, after the door was closed.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ross flopped back on the couch, and Holly cuddled up to him, her head on his chest.

"I did bring someone over to our house to have sex with," said Holly.

"Well, yeah," said Ross. "But it wasn't just... somebody. It was Brian."

"That didn't make it weirder for you?"

"Not really, no," said Ross. "I know he's a good guy."

"Fair enough," Holly murmured, and she let her eyes drift shut, her head full of pleasant white noise, still slightly sore between the legs, in the best way possible.

* * *

It turned out, trying to plan a four way playdate was kind of exhausting. 

Holly and Barry bonded over LIttle activities - he came over, they ate vegetarian chicken nuggets and colored and played Mario Kart.

She diapered herself for it, although he helped her when a tape came loose.

He had the self diapering thing down pat, because of course he did.

She didn’t have a one on one play date with Suzy - not for lack of trying - but they did send each other links occasionally.

She tried to see Brian at least every two weeks.

He’d diaper her, they’d go out to dinner or to a movie.

In some respects, they were a perfectly normal couple.

In others, not so much. 

Still, she was pretty content.

* * * 

It took them almost four months to set up the play date, but it was going to happen!

“Arin is gonna be out of town for the weekend,” said Suzy. “You wanna do a thing?”

Holly was blushing.

“What kinda thing?”

The two of them were in the Grump space, and Holly was drinking a glass of orange juice.

And now Suzy was leaning in very closer to her, mouth level with Holly’s ear.

“The kinda thing where you and Barry are good for me and Brian,” she said, and Holly shuddered her toes curling. “And if you’re really good, maybe I’ll put something nice and buzzy in your diaper, which is just reserved for good little babies….” 

“... oh,” said Holly, and her voice squeaked like an old screen door. 

“So good plan?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Holly said. “Does… does Barry know about that?” 

“I sent him a text message, as well as some instructions,” said Suzy. “He has to take a nice picture for me.” Her phone buzzed. “You wanna see?”

“Is that… is that okay?”

“Totally okay,” said Suzy. “I’m allowed to share with other ABDLs.”

She turned the phone on, and then she grinned. 

“Aw, cutie.”

It was a picture of Barry with a pacifier in his mouth, and he looked embarrassed, but pleased with himself.

_Sounds good,_ read the text. _Can’t wait!_

Holly grinned. 

“And is Brian up for it?”

“He thinks so, yeah.”

“I like this idea.” 

“That’s good to know,” said Suzy. “Bring your favorite Little stuff, okay?”

“... okay,” said Holly, and she was blushing so hard she couldn’t breathe.

“Good girl,” said Suzy, and she kissed Holly on the cheek, a loud, smacking, silly kiss. 

* * * 

The Friday of the big event - as it were - everything went wrong.

Well, no, that was a lie.

That whole week things fucked up.

She got into two different dumb fights with Ross, she nearly ruined a project she had been working on, she got food poisoning and was miserable all of that Tuesday and Wednesday.

By the time the play date rolled up, she didn't even know if she wanted to do it. 

But fuck it.

She'd agreed to it.

So she got dressed, she grabbed her play bag, and she made her way to Arin and Suzy's house.

She got stuck in traffic, because of course she did, and she ended up being almost half an hour late.

When Brian opened the door, he looked... slightly frustrated, which tied her stomach into knots.

"Hi," said Brian. 

"Hi," said Holly.

"You ready to play?"

Holly nodded, although she wasn't actually sure if she was or not, but... well, she was going to do this, she was going to do this, right?

* * *

Barry was sitting on the floor in the living room, and he perked up when he saw her, smiling so widely that her own heart fluttered.

He was wearing a t-shirt with Paddington Bear on it.

"Hi!"

"Hi," Holly said quietly.

"There's my princess," said Suzy.

She was sitting on the couch, watching Barry stack his blocks.

Holly blushed, looking down.

"Princess is shy," said Brian. "Let's get her nice and ready, hmm?"

Another nod from Holly.

"Good girl."

Holly's face just... crumpled.

Maybe it was the way that Suzy was looking at her, maybe it was the secondhand embarrassment that was gnawing on the back of her mind, maybe it was just the week catching up to her.

Regardless, Holly's face screwed up, and she began to cry.

At first it was just little tears dripping down her, but then she was sniffling, and then it was ugly crying, clutching at herself, rocking herself back and forth, still crying.

"Oh, honey," said Brian, and he was turning her around, gently pressing her face into his chest as she clutched at his shirt, his fingers sifting through her hair. "Shhh...."

"I don't wanna," Holly mumbled. "I don't wanna, I'm gonna look dumb, I'm sorry...."

"Take her into the other room," Suzy said. "I think she may be overstimulated."

"You think so?"

"Can't hurt to try," said Suzy, and then her hand was on Holly's back. "Shhh, c'mon honey...."

She was led, very carefully, towards Suzy and Arin's guest room, and then Brian was sitting on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

He didn't turn the light on, but he kept her in his lap, rocking her and making soothing sounds.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I feel like I look dumb," Holly said, through her stuffed nose, her voice rough from sobbing. "Like anyone who can see me is gonna laugh at me."

"Nobody can see you," Brian assured her. "The only people who can see you are me and Suzy, and we _definitely_ don't want to laugh at you." 

"But I look dumb," Holly mumbled. "I'm a grown ass adult who is gonna want to wear diapers and do... all of that stuff."

"So?"

Holly nuzzled into Brian's neck, holding on to his shirt.

"I'm a creepy pervert," she mumbled.

"Hardly," said Brian. "You're not being creepy about it at all. You're not involving anyone in it who doesn't want to be involved, you're not doing anything untoward. You're around people who won't judge you, and who are looking forward to playing with you."

"But... I...."

She was crying some more, and he was making soothing noises as he rocked her, rubbing her back, his chin on her shoulder.

"... I had a bad day," Holly said quietly. "A bad week."

"I know," said Brian. "You told me bits of it."

"But I shouldn't be like this," said Holly.

"Hey, honey," said Brian. "You don't have to be any way. There's no "should" about all of this stuff, okay?"

"... okay," said Holly, and she shuddered.

"Do you want to regress?"

"... I wouldn't mind it," Holly allowed. "But I don't know how to."

"I can help you," said Brian. "Do you want me to help you?"

She nodded, snuffling. 

"Good girl," said Brian, and he kissed the top of her head.

And then he was covering her ears with his hands, and he pressed his forehead against hers, and they could breathe each other's breath.

She closed her eyes, letting it wash over her, letting the relaxation sink into her bones, listening to the quiet clicks of his wrist bones and the thumping of her own heart.

* * *

She didn't realize how deep into the regression she was until she peed her pants.

She hadn't realized that she needed to pee, that her bladder had been overstuffed, but here she was, her pants wet, all over Brian's lap, and now she was crying harder, her nose running.

"Oh, honey," said Brian, and he made a sympathetic noise. 

"... not mad?"

"You're a Little," Brian said gently. "A Little under a significant amount of emotional distress. We're gonna take a nice shower, then we're gonna diaper you nice and thick, and then we're gonna put you out with Barry, and you can watch cartoons while me and Suzy get dinner ready. Okay?"

"... Suzy's not mad?"

"Suzy already put a plastic sheet down," said Brian. "You and Barry are sleeping here tonight anyway. So we're gonna give you a nice shower - we're gonna take a nice shower together - and then you can go sit with Barry. Okay?"

"Okay," Holly said quietly. 

"You feel any better?" 

She nodded, and she wiped her nose. 

"Shower time?"

"Shower time."

* * *

Holly took a shower with Brian. 

He washed her everything - down to between her toes, which was ticklish, and she was giggling, patting the top of his head, her own head full of cotton candy.

He was warm and he was solid, the water was hot and offering good pressure to the top of her head, and she sighed, letting the warmth and the familiarity of it wash over her like a wave.

"What kind of movie do you wanna watch?" 

"Dunno," Holly said quietly. "Let Barry choose."

"You sure?"

"Barry is Bigger," Holly said with some authority.

"Is he now?"

Brian turned the water off, and Holly sighed.

She missed the heat already.

"Yeah," said Holly.

"Well," said Brian, "we'll have to tell him that, huh? I think he'll be glad to know that he's bigger than _someone_."

Holly giggled, as she was guided to the bedroom - evidently Suzy had changed the sheets while they were showering.

She did a quick job of it, too.

There was a towel laid out, and a thick, fluffy diaper opened up on it.

"Aw, look what Suzy left for you, honey."

"Oh," said Holly. "That was nice of you. Of her. It was nice of her."

"You really are stressed out, aren't you, honey?"

Holly lay back onto the diaper, and she wriggled, as Brian carefully diapered her up, adding powder and rubbing it in carefully. 

He taped her in, and then she was diapered, the thickness and softness keeping her legs apart.

She crinkled when she shifted her position, and it was comfortable, it was familiar.

It was enough.

She sighed, and she reached out for Brian with both hands, patting her own chest.

"What's up, honey?"

"On me," said Holly.

"On you?"

"On me!"

"Okay, honey."

He lay on top of her, chest to chest, nose to nose, and they breathed each other's breath, until she was closing her eyes, relaxing into her own skin, finally.

And there she was, with him pressing into her, until she was finally... just a person again, and all the badness from the week before just... went away.

* * * 

Holly was dressed in a onesie, printed with little birdies. 

He added a pair of socks as well, to keep her feet warm, and then she was being led downstairs, into the living room.

Barry was still sitting on the floor, and he smiled around his pacifier.

"Hols!"

"Bear," said Holly. 

"I'm a bear!"

"You're a bear!"

"I'm a bear!"

"This could go on for a while," said Suzy, her tone dry, and then she kissed Holly on the cheek, leading her to sit down. "Go sit, honey."

Holly sat, right next to Barry, and then she cuddled up to him, a full body cuddle, complete with a leg right around his waist, her head on his shoulder, the crotch of her diaper right up against his hip.

"Hi, Bear," said Holly. 

"Hi, birb," said Barry. "You wanna do blocks?"

"Later," said Holly. "Stay like this. You're warm."

"Of course I'm warm," said Barry. "I'm a bear!"

"A big scary bear?" 

"Not that big," said Barry. "Baby bear."

"What does that make me?"

"You're a birb," said Barry. 

"What kinda birb?"

"I can't tell you that," said Barry, and he pressed a wet, childish kiss to her cheek.

She sighed, and accepted the kiss, snuggling up to him, beginning to suck her thumb.

There were sounds of Brian and Suzy doing dinner type things, but that didn't matter, because they'd put on Paddington, and they were watching that. 

* * *

She must have fallen asleep at some point - she was sleeping like the dead, curled up around Barry, her head on his thigh, and he was petting her hair, running his fingers through it.

She blinked up at him, her mind still full of confusion and fog. 

"Hi," said Barry.

She gave him a little wave.

"Can you talk right now?"

She shrugged.

"We're gonna have dinner soon," he said.

She nodded, and snuggled closer, her face pressed into his belly. 

His diaper was crinkly against her ear, and his stomach was making comforting little grumbling noises.

She fell asleep again, and she woke up again some time later, curled up around a cuddly plush this time, a blanket pulled over her.

"Um?"

Holly sat up.

There were clinking noises, and bright lights from the kitchen.

The living room was still dim.

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating their dinner.

Holly was holding on to the blanket that she'd been wrapped it, pulling it behind her.

"Oh, sweetie," said Suzy, and she came out of the bright kitchen to hug Holly, wrapping her arms around Holly, cupping Holly's face, kissing her forehead. "Sleeping beauty woke up!"

"You... started?"

"You were so tired that you didn't wake up when we shook you," said Barry. "I'm sorry."

Indeed, he looked anxious, and he kept glancing from Brian to Suzy. 

"It's okay," Holly said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," said Brian. "You gonna come eat, precious?"

"Yes, Papa," said Holly, and she sat on the chair next to Barry.

"How Big are you feeling, Hols?"

"... not," Holly said slowly, trying to get her mind around it.

"Okay. Barry, can you watch the baby while I make her a plate?"

"Okay," said Barry, and he brightened, patting her on the head. "I'll watch you!"

"Okay," Holly said, and she yawned, leaning against Barry, her eyes still half shut.

"Sleepy baby," said Barry, and he patted her on the head.

"Give her some water," said Suzy, and there was the bottle, full of water on the table. 

"There you go, honey," said Brian. "You wanna hold it?"

Holly shook her head, still dazed. 

"Barry, can you hold her bottle for her?"

"Okay," Barry said, and then the nipple was being guided into her mouth, as she latched on to it unthinkingly, sucking down the cool water, letting it slide down her throat.

She sighed, and she kept drinking, her eyes half shut.

She was finally - _finally_ \- relaxing. 

"There's my happy girl," said Brian, and she smiled at him. 

Holly reached out for Brian's hand, and he kissed her fingers. 

"... glad I went," Holly mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"To the party," Holly said, and she pushed the nipple away. "I'm just glad I went."

"I am too," said Brian. 

“Now,” said Suzy, and she was coming around with a bib, tying it around Holly’s neck, “you ready for your dinner, honey?”

The plate was heating up in the microwave.

“Yeah!”

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
